


Tea for Two (#35 Tea)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie makes a pot of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Two (#35 Tea)

Mozzie crossed his legs under the low table and poured the water, just off the boil, into the dark clay pot. When the pot was warm he poured the water from it into two waiting cups, each a century old. When the cups were warm he poured the water to the side.

He watched the steam rise from the kettle. He had done this for enough years that he didn’t need to check the thermometer but he did anyway. The water was still too hot.

He opened a fine carved wood box lined with antique ivory and put two scoops of emerald green powder into the pot.

The water became cool enough. He poured it into the pot and waited. He used his steady breaths to mark the time and watched dust motes dance through the steam and sun light.

Just past two minutes he filled each cup.

He handed one to Neal.

Neal took a sip.

He knew Neal never cared much for green tea but after everything that happened Mozzie was having a hard time finding his own center again and he knew Neal would understand that sometimes what Mozzie needed was just a quiet cup of tea.


End file.
